


Change My Mind

by MiniSuga127



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, He Is Psychometric, I'm excited for this, Jisung is psychometric, Memorist - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Plz bear with me, Quality dramas, Sad Back Stories, a lot of inaccuracies, i'm also bad at tagging, inspired by k dramas, more tags maybe?, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: Jisung has always thought there is no such thing as the perfect crime. There was always a hidden flaw that allowed the good guys to win. Especially since he has supernatural powers that always show him exactly where the criminal went wrong. However, the latest murder case might just change his mind.OT8
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh a new work👀 I should prolly be focusing on my WIPs, but...😅 inspiration 🤷🏽♀️ Ever since watching He is psychometric, I'd made up my mind that I was eventually gonna write something like this. That was last year...😅 I recently finished watching Memorist which was similar and it was so amazing that it gave me the final push I needed to start this. This story is gonna be very similar to the shows with my own twist on things. Some things might be obvious if any of you have already watched the show but I'll try my best to throw in a few surprises👀😏 If y’all haven't watched the shows, put it on your watch list right away. Both are definitely worth watching and I wish there were more seasons tbh😭 There will be a whole lot of inaccuracies in this because I don't know a thing about how things work in the police force so please bear with me😅 Also take their ages with a grain of salt. I know they super young, but they're just crazy smart ok😅 Anywhooooo, without further ado, let's start this thing. First chapter is just gonna be an introduction to the characters. Oh and this work was also inspired by Angel_YoungMi's work, Dangerous Hand, Dangerous Mind which was also inspired by He is psychometric. Alright, now we can start!

This story follows Jisung and his friends in a series of murder mysteries. Along the way, they make new friends, find allies and may even find out about Jisung's cryptic past. 

Psychometry is the power to read a person's memory by touch. You can also read the ‘memories’ of things, such as who has been in a specific place or who touched a specific object.

  
  


**Characters**

(I had pictures for the characters and I'm so sad they didn't show up 😑😭)

**Han Jisung**

  * Age: 21 yrs
  * Occupation: detective, Chan's partner
  * Our main character 


  * A bubbly, happy dude on the outside, but is actually sad most of the time. 
  * He doesn't remember much about his past. All he remembers is the brutal death of his mom and dad. He remembers another woman died on the same day. He doesn't know who she is but he remembers that she warned him about something and told him to run before she died and he witnessed his parents’ death. He remembers another woman, who he assumes is his mom, telling him she'll find him one day but she never did and he assumes she died before she could. 
  * He was 14 when he lost all his memories and was wandering around outside when he was found by Chan and Changbin.
  * He is psychometric and can read memories of people and things. He can control the power and can decide when he wants to use it.
  * Became a detective in hopes of finding his parents’ killer one day and finding out exactly what happened. 
  * Friends with Chan, Changbin, and Felix.
  * Knows Minho, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin but not well.



  
  


**Bang Chan**

****

  * Age: 24 yrs
  * Occupation: detective, Jisungs partner 


  * One of the smartest and most successful detectives. 
  * Respected by all
  * He's an only child whose parents died. He solved the murder which made him want to become a detective. 
  * He lived with his Uncle and Aunt and their son, Seo Changbin for most of his life since he was 17. 
  * Became a detective at age 20, after graduating early. 
  * When he was still 17, he and Changbin found 14 yr old Jisung wandering around alone with no memory of how he got there. All he could do was cry and say his parents had died. Chan and Changbin brought him home and they've been living together ever since. 
  * Very protective and dad-like. 
  * Often stresses over little things and needs people to tell him when to stop working.
  * Knows about Jisung's power.



  
  


**Seo Changbin**

****

  * Age: 22 yrs
  * Occupation: doctor, lead surgeon
  * Chan's cousin/‘brother’
  * Jisung's ‘brother’. 
  * He has a great relationship with both of them. 
  * His best friend, Felix went to school with him and now both of them work as doctors. 
  * He has a very mysterious aura and everyone thinks he's cool and smart. 
  * He's loved by all who receive his help and often ends up getting involved in Chan's cases.
  * Knows about Jisung's power.



  
  


**Lee Felix**

****

  * Age: 21 yrs
  * Occupation: doctor, autopsy department


  * A bit quiet at first but when he opens up, he's always talking and laughing. 
  * Absolutely adores Jisung who he met through Changbin and knows about his power since Changbin just couldn't keep it from him. 
  * Jisung doesn't mind that he knows as long as he keeps it a secret and Felix promised to do just that.
  * Changbin and Felix are childhood friends and both are doctors now. 
  * Loves to hear about the cases Chan and Jisung solve.



  
  


**Lee Minho**

****

  * Age: 23 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer FBI, Hyunjin’s partner


  * A friend of Chan's and Hyunjin’s.
  * They've worked together on several cases. 
  * Mostly interrogates witnesses and suspects, but does help investigate crime scenes. 
  * Doesn't know about Jisung’s power in the beginning. 
  * A big reader and once wrote a murder mystery before deciding he wants to be a police officer. 
  * Energetic and friendly, but quick to anger when faced with a criminal. 
  * Very serious on the job. 



  
  


**Hwang Hyunjin**

****

  * Age: 22 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, Minho's partner


  * Joined the police force after he helped solve a kidnapping that took place at his school. 
  * Minho and him have been friends since their school years. 
  * Both love reading and writing and Hyunjin helped Minho with his book. 
  * Minho joined the police force later on and became Hyunjin's partner on his request. 
  * Hyunjin is a very silly guy and he's always laughing or smiling. 
  * He's kinda clumsy and sometimes says the wrong things which ends in him becoming a flustered mess. 
  * Overall he's a super happy and adorable guy, but he also feels sadness very easily. 
  * The crimes he witnesses make him very sad at times, but Minho is always there for him. 
  * Doesn't know about Jisung’s power in the beginning.



  
  


**Kim Seungmin**

****

  * Age: 21 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, Jeongin's partner, part of the forensics team and works closely alongside Minho and Hyunjin 


  * Is good friends with Hyunjin and Minho. 
  * Jeongin and him are childhood friends and they both work for the forensics team. 
  * Seungmin is quiet and smart, but sometimes he's super loud and silly. 
  * He knows about Jisung’s power by accident.
  * Jisung once said the exact name of the culprit before Seungmin and his team could run the fingerprints and Seungmin overheard. Seungmin figured something was up and pestered Jisung about it until he spilled the beans. He promised to keep it a secret though.



  
  


**Yang Jeongin**

****

  * Age: 20 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, Seungmin’s partner, part of the forensics team and works closely alongside Minho and Hyunjin 


  * A soft cutie. 
  * He found out about Jisung’s power because Jisung couldn't resist his cuteness and ended up spilling the beans once Jeongin had asked what he and Seungmin were talking about. 
  * He's really close friends with Seungmin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho. He knows everyone else but not too well. 
  * Him and Seungmin have been friends since their school years and they both work for the forensics team mostly with Minho and his cases.



  
  


**Park Jihyo**

****

  * Age: 23 yrs
  * Occupation: news anchor


  * Close friends with Chan and Jisung.
  * She sometimes gets involved in their cases and often reports about them live. 
  * She's a super sweet girl and is always smiling and happy. 
  * She's very motherly and overall cares for everyone.
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Minatozaki Sana**

****

  * Age: 23 yrs
  * Occupation: news reporter


  * She's super happy and helpful but she always gets shit from her bosses and coworkers for only writing the truth. 
  * She refuses to fabricate things about others. 
  * She's friends with Chan and gets involved in their most recent case and helps them find the culprit.
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Kim Dahyun**

  * Age: 22 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, works for Minho's team, communications and database department 


  * Always smiling and happy to help. 
  * She's the one directing people behind the scenes during undercover missions alongside Chaeyoung. 
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Son Chaeyoung**

****

  * Age: 21 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, works for Minho's team, communications and database department 


  * Works behind the scenes with Dahyun. 
  * Super smart and cheerful. 
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Choi Yeonjun**

****

  * Age: 21 yrs 
  * Occupation: police officer, works for Minho's team, hacking and security 


  * Works alongside Soobin, hacking into security cams and files. 
  * A smarty who jokes around a lot but is serious on the job.
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Choi Soobin**

****

  * Age: 20 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, works for Minho's team, hacking and security


  * Works alongside Yeonjun, hacking into security cams and files. 
  * A team player, but can also take charge of need be. 
  * Everyone adores him and he's super awkward and clumsy.
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



  
  


**Yoo Jeongyeon**

****

  * Age: 23 yrs
  * Occupation: doctor, neurologist


  * Super caring and motherly. 
  * Calm and collected and very educated in her field. 
  * She studies Jisung's brain at some point in the story on Changbin's request.
  * Becomes Jisung's personal doctor when his power starts getting out of hand.



  
  


**Jackson Wang**

****

  * Age: 27 yrs
  * Occupation: police officer, chief, THE BOSS


  * Leader material 
  * Super helpful and smart. 
  * Doesn't play much of a role in the story, except assigning tasks.
  * Doesn't know about Jisung's power in the beginning.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. I'm super excited to start this story and hopefully it's as amazing and suspenseful as the shows it's inspired by. See y'all soon! Ah and one more thing… 👀 Mayhaps one of our main characters is the main bad guy? But I wouldn't know anything about that😅 Take a guess in the comments? Hope you have as much fun as I will when this story starts!


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter!😊  
> Hopefully yall are as excited as I am so without further ado let's go!

_ September 14, 2020... _

_ Jisung's 21st birthday… _

Anyone who saw Jisung that day would tell you that they'd never seen someone so happy and excited.

Jisung was all smiles as every one of his friends greeted him with a hug and several gifts and birthday wishes.

He had squealed in excitement as he walked into his house after a long day at work, only to be met with the biggest surprise party ever.

His adoptive parents and brothers, Chan and Changbin had really outdone themselves that day, inviting all of his friends and decorating the house, making it shine literally and figuratively.

Everyone in that room would tell you that Jisung's smile upon seeing everything outshone the decorations, the lights, and even the sun that was just slipping over the edge.

But then again, that was how everyone described Jisung's smile all the time.

He was everyone's sunshine, always smiling and happy.

At least, that's what he wanted everyone to believe.

He wanted everyone to think he was the happiest person in the world and he always tired himself out keeping up the facade.

Especially on his birthday when it was hardest to keep the smile on his face.

But he kept it there, not wanting to worry anyone.

Especially not Chan and Changbin, who both knew exactly why his birthday wasn't the best day for him. He knew they were trying so hard to help him forget and just be happy.

The only problem was, Jisung didn't  _ want  _ to forget.

He wanted to keep the memory intact.

The only memory he had of his past, however broken it may be.

If he forgot, he may never find out what happened to his parents.

And so he made sure to remember, even if it made his heart ache.

He still remembered the exact date and time it happened, even if he couldn't remember much else.

Seven years ago, just when he had come home from school.

_ September 14th, 2013. Around 4 pm. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Darkness. _

_ Absolute darkness. _

_ Jisung was used to it. This is how the dream always began. _

_ Well, technically not a dream, but a memory. _

_ A very broken, blurry, fuzzy memory. _

_ But it was all he had, and he was going to hold on to it until he could finally find out the truth. _

_ The darkness pressed on him from all sides, relentlessly, as he waited for the voice. _

_ “Jisung…” _

_ A soft feminine voice calling out to him. He always wondered who it could be. His mother? It couldn't be… Her death happened later according to his broken memories. _

_ “Jisung, stay here…” _

_ And then the darkness cleared. _

_ Jisung took in his surroundings, just like he always did whenever he had the dream, trying to see if he missed any details the several other times he'd been trapped in the memory. _

_ But everything always seemed the same. _

_ He was standing in a living room of sorts, watching as his just turned 14 year old self stared fearfully out the front door. _

_ Someone had left him there and told him to stay. _

_ The boy seemed to shake himself out of his trance and made a beeline to the kitchen, where a young woman lay on her back, her eyes closed, a trickle of blood flowing from her lips. _

_ The boy dropped to his knees, screaming desperately. _

_ Jisung desperately crept closer to his younger self, trying to make out the fuzzy words, but he couldn't understand anymore than he already had. _

_ “... -please, wake up! What-... Please!” _

_ And miraculously, the woman responded to the boy's cries, opening her eyes slowly. She stared at the boy for a few seconds before speaking softly, the words broken and muffled. _

_ “... -did this to me…. -after you now… Run away… Run as fast as you can… Find…-and run, ok? Do you understand?” _

_ The boy just shook his head, tears running down his face. _

_ “No I don't! Please, are you sure it was-...?... -would never! Why did this have to happen!?” _

_ But the woman couldn't respond. _

_ <>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<>\<> _

_ Jisung was thrown into darkness once more. _

_ He was always filled with anxiety and confusion as to what happened in the time his memory of that night cut off abruptly. _

_ But all he could do was wonder. _

_ The darkness lifted once more and Jisung swept his eyes across the dark room he was currently in. He knew he was in a basement, if the stairs leading up were anything to go by. _

_ His eyes landed on his younger self, kneeling in the middle of the room, silent tears dripping down his face as he stared into the face of a young woman. _

_ He'd had the dream so many times but he still couldn't seem to figure out how old she was. Her face held a sort of youth that said she couldn't be much older than his younger self. But at the same time, she held a sort of calm maturity that made her look older. _

_ Regardless of how old she was, Jisung had always assumed she must be his mother. _

_ The boy had a blank look on his face as he stared at the woman who was loosely gripping his hand. _

_ The boy sniffled quietly and the woman's expression softened as she let go of his hand, instead placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. _

_ “I'm sorry, Sungie….” She whispered. “I have to go. I'll find you someday, I promise.” _

_ And with that, the woman stood and ran up the stairs. _

_ Jisung watched as his younger self sat still for a few minutes, before finally dragging himself to his feet and trudging up the stairs. _

_ Jisung followed him but stopped short when he heard the heart shattering scream the boy let out once he was at the top. _

_ Jisung flinched and closed his eyes, knowing exactly what had caused that scream. _

_ He heard the frantic footsteps as his younger self ran out the front door, not bothering to stick around and continue staring at whatever had made him scream. _

_ Jisung sighed and opened his eyes, but kept them glued to the floor as he went up the remaining steps. _

_ When he finally made it to the top, he sighed heavily once more, before raising his eyes and taking in the horrific scene in front of him. _

_ A man and a woman, lying in a pool of their own blood. Unmoving, staring with cold, dead eyes. _

_ His parents. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung's eyes flew open, a gasp leaving him in a rush as his heart pounded. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself as he let his eyes flutter shut once more.

No matter how many times he had the dream, he never got used to seeing the dead bodies of his parents.

He'd had the dream so many times that he'd memorized it at this point, knowing exactly what was going to happen every time.

And yet, he still had so many unanswered questions.

Like whose voice had that been in the beginning?

And who was that woman who had warned him?  _ What _ had she warned him about?

Clearly someone had killed her and was after him, but  _ who? _

And who was the other woman and why hadn't she come to find him like she said she would?

And the most pressing question of all… What had happened to his parents?

Sighing, he shook his head and dispelled the thoughts.

There was no point in thinking about it any longer.

He had a new family now.

He loved his adoptive parents and brothers.

Chan and Changbin had saved his life.

If not for them finding him, he'd have wandered until he died of starvation or dehydration or heartbreak.

Speaking of his brothers…

The house seemed awfully quiet, which didn't seem very likely if Chan and Changbin were still home.

Jisung frowned, sitting up and throwing his blankets aside. He grabbed his phone from the side table and powered it on, peering down to see the time.

11:00 PM.

Jisung groaned in annoyance, falling back onto his bed and throwing an arm over his face.

He'd forgotten to set his alarm last night after the birthday party, and knowing Chan, he probably let him sleep on purpose.

Chan was probably at work all alone now.

Jisung's frown deepened as he moved his arm and decided to call Chan and give him a piece of his mind.

He scrolled through his contacts and found Chan's name, clicking on it and waiting impatiently as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

Chan's voice streamed through the phone, but Jisung didn't respond.

A few seconds of silence and Chan finally sighed.

“Did you at least sleep well?” He asked.

“No.” Jisung said, sternly. “I did not.”

Chan fell silent once more and Jisung sighed internally, knowing what was coming next.

“Was it… That dream again?”

Jisung flinched involuntarily and sighed out loud this time.

“Yeah…” He whispered. “Yeah it was…”

“Oh Sungie…” Chan said, his voice soft.

“It wouldn't have been so bad if I could actually figure things out, but… I can't remember… Anything else…”

“Sungie, I-”

“Don't say it.” Jisung said, his voice firm.

Chan let out a short laugh.

“Say what?” He asked, testing him.

“You're gonna tell me to move on, aren't you? Well, you don't get to say that. You were able to solve  _ your  _ parents death. Why can't I?”

“You know the answer to that question, Jisung.” Chan said softly.

Jisung sighed, closing his eyes. Of course, he knew the answer to that question. Chan was able to do it because he had more than a few scattered memories. He had an entire crime scene, witnesses and very intact memories.

Still, Jisung wished he could figure it out somehow.

“Sungie, you still there?”

“Yes…” He whispered. “Can I still come to work, Hyung?”

Jisung didn't want to spend an unproductive day staring at a wall and brooding. As much as his job was tiring, it was better than the alternative.

“No.” Chan said sternly. “Yesterday was your birthday, Sung. You know how you get around this time. I don't blame you of course, but I want you to take time for yourself. Take a break, relax, and maybe you'll finally be able to heal. We really hate seeing you so sad during your birthday, Sungie. That's why we want you to try and move on.”

“I know, Hyung…” Jisung sighed. “I'll try… But I'm all alone, everyone's at work…” He whined.

“Not everyone.” Chan said, laughing slightly at the boy's antics. “I think Minho and Hyunjin took the day off. You should call them up and see what they're up to!”

“Ugh, but I don't know them that well.” Jisung muttered.

“All the more reason to hang out with them.” Chan said, and Jisung could hear the smile in his voice. “I have to get going now, Sungie. Have fun, ok?”

“OK Hyung.” Jisung sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As it turned out, Jisung didn't think he'd be having any fun with the boys that day.

Chan had failed to mention the reason for their day off.

Minho had apparently come down with a fever and Hyunjin had asked the chief to take the day off so he could keep his friend company.

Jisung thought he would be better off in his house, staring at a wall, but he felt bad since he'd already called and asked if they wanted to hang out before Hyunjin told him why they couldn't.

And that's how he found himself sitting in Minho’s living room with a copy of  _ Dystopia _ , a book Minho had written, being thrust into his hands.

“Guess what, Jisung?” Minho asked, grinning.

Jisung grinned back, despite himself. 

For someone who was currently suffering a fever, Minho seemed very cheerful at the moment.

It was refreshing to see since Jisung only ever interacted with him during cases and he was very serious on the job.

Other than his messy hair and rosy cheeks, there was no telling that there was anything wrong with him.

“What, Minho-ssi?” Jisung asked.

Minho frowned and sighed.

“First of all, call me Hyung, for God's sake.” He said sternly.

“Ah, ok…” Jisung said, laughing slightly. “But we're not that close…”

Minho gasped and held a hand to his heart, dramatically.

“What do you mean?! We're always working on cases together! I thought you loved me!” Minho buried his face into the mound of blankets surrounding him, pretending to cry.

“I- I do! I just…” Jisung glanced at the older, unable to hold back his laughter at his ridiculously large puppy eyes. 

“That shit hurted, Ji.” Minho whined.

“Oh alright, Minho Hyung it is.” Jisung said, smiling widely at the nickname.

Chan had been right. This was very relaxing. Jisung was already feeling happier, the dark remnants of his dream slowly fading.

“Anyways…” Minho said, his smile returning. “Where was I? Oh right! Have you ever read  _ Darkness _ ?”

“Oh, not this again…” Jisung heard Hyunjin say.

The boy peeked into the living room for a moment to stare at Minho and sigh.

“Once you get him talking about that book, you'll never hear the end of it.”

“Hey, that's not true!” Minho protested.

But Hyunjin just stared at him, unimpressed.

“Don't even try to deny it, Hyung. He's always talking about that book or his cats.”

Jisung could sense this was going to escalate into a full blown argument so he decided to jump in.

“Hey, Hyunjin, why don't you join us?”

“Oh, I will in a bit. The brownies are almost done.”

“Brownies?!” Minho shouted. “You didn't tell me you were making brownies!”

Hyunjin sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

“I did, Hyung. You're just forgetful when you're sick.”

“Oh, right…” Minho muttered, smiling sheepishly. “I forgot…”

“Be right back, you guys.” Hyunjin said, going back to the kitchen.

“Anyways…” Minho said, drawing out the word as he turned back to Jisung. “Have you read it?”

“Yeah, I did actually!” Jisung replied. “Chan Hyung told me that you recommended it to him and so I thought I'd give it a shot. I thought it was pretty good!”

“Pretty good!? It was  _ amazing! _ ” Minho said, passionately.

“Ah yes…” Jisung said, barely holding back a laugh. “That's what I meant.”

Minho smiled brightly and laughed slightly.

“Well, you know the author? Lee Minhyuck? He's having a meet and greet tomorrow!” Minho said, his face lighting up in excitement. “I'm going to get a signed book from him and… I was thinking I could give him a copy of my book? Ask for some feedback?”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically.

“Shameless self promo. We love that.”

Minho laughed out loud at that.

“Hyunjin, I'm keeping him!” He said, turning his head just as Hyunjin came in with a tray of brownies.

Hyunjin sighed and gave Jisung a tired smile as he settled down on the couch with the two.

“Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it.” He said, sighing.

“It can't be that bad.” Jisung said, smiling.

“It'll be fun. Hyunjin doesn't know what he's talking about.” Minho said, grinning.

Hyunjin groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“I should've gone to work…” He muttered.

“Oh come on.” Minho said, pushing the boy playfully. “You needed a day off, too. I could tell you were stressing big time.”

“And I  _ still _ am.” Hyunjin groaned, but Jisung didn't miss the way he smiled at Minho softly.

“Speaking of days off…” Minho said, suddenly. “How come you didn't go to work today, Ji?”

Jisung tensed, glancing at the two. 

“I overslept.” He said, simply.

“Oh right, you had a party yesterday. You must've been really tired.”

“Mhm.” Jisung said, nodding. “You two were invited too.”

“We were.” Minho stated. “But I wasn't feeling too good yesterday night, so I fell asleep as soon as I got home. Hyunjin had to finish some of my work for me. We would've loved to come though…”

Jisung didn't doubt it. Minho looked like the type who would love to party anywhere, anytime.

“My friend, Felix’s birthday is today.” Jisung said. “He's spending today with his family though. He's thinking of holding a party soon. Maybe he'll invite you guys?”

“Oh Felix? He's Chan's friend right?” Hyunjin asked.

“Well, technically, he's Changbin’s friend. But yes we're all good friends.”

“That would be fun. I'm sure we'll be able to hang out then.” Hyunjin said, smiling.

“Anyways!” Minho said suddenly, jumping to his feet. “I'm bored. Let's do something.”

“Like what?” Hyunjin asked, rising to his feet.

“Hmmm, we should go to an arcade!”

“An arcade? What are you, a five-year old?” Hyunjin asked, incredulously.

“Yes.” Minho said with a straight face.

Jisung laughed out loud, joining the two.

“Let's get out of this house first. And maybe we'll drop by the arcade ok?” Jisung said, speaking to Minho as if he were a child as he proclaimed.

Minho grinned at that and nodded happily.

“Yes let's.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys stopped at a 7-Eleven first, each grabbing a slushie to ward off the heat of the day.

Jisung really did feel like a kid as he walked out of the store, drink in hand and a hyper Minho in tow.

He was honestly really surprised at the older boy's energy and he said so to Hyunjin as they walked to the arcade.

“Is he always this hyper?” He asked, keeping an eye on the older who was running ahead of them.

“No actually.” Hyunjin said, laughing. “It's  _ way _ worse when he's not sick.”

“Seriously?” Jisung asked incredulously.

“Yup.” Hyunjin said, nodding. “But don't worry, he'll tire himself out eventually and then he'll turn into a whiny clingy baby.”

Jisung laughed and decided he could definitely see that happening.

“He lives alone, you know. Just him and his cats.” Hyunjin said suddenly.

“Really?” Jisung asked in a quiet voice, the smile dropping from his face.

Hyunjin nodded.

“He's not always this cheerful. When he's alone… He's the exact opposite. It's why I took the day off. It makes me sad when I see him like that and he knows that, but it hurts me more when I can see he's trying so hard not to show me his feelings cuz of that.”

Jisung stayed silent, staring at Hyunjin quietly, not knowing if he should ask him to continue or not. It turned out he didn't have to say anything, since Hyunjin continued talking after a few seconds.

“So I stay with him when I can.” He said.

“Where is his family?” Jisung asked in a small voice.

“America.” Hyunjin said shortly. “It wouldn't have been that bad if they visited every once in a while but… They're not on good terms with him.”

“How come?”

“Well… They thought he'd really be able to hit it big as an author and I don't doubt that. But Minho decided that it wasn't his calling.” Hyunjin explained. “They didn't like that. So now they just don't visit him or even call him. He hasn't heard from them for almost two years now.”

“It's his parents' anniversary today and I could tell he was thinking about it this morning.” He trailed off staring at the older boy running ahead. “But now he seems to have forgotten about it and he seems happier. He likes having you around apparently.”

Hyunjin turned and gave Jisung a small smile.

“I'm glad you came. You really are everyone's sunshine, you know? You're always making people happier just by existing.”

Jisung smiled widely, his heart singing at the compliment.

“Thank you, Jisung.” Hyunjin said softly.

“Anytime, Hyunjin. I'll drop by anytime either of you need me.” Jisung told him.

“Hey!” 

Jisung turned to see that Minho had stopped and was wildly gesturing for the two of them to move faster.

Jisung grinned at Hyunjin as the two of them made no effort to speed up.

Upon seeing the two of them continue their slow walk, Minho groaned dramatically and ran back to them, throwing his arms around the both of them.

“Hurry up, slowpokes! What are you guys even talking about?” He asked in mock annoyance.

“Hyunjin was telling me about your cats.” Jisung said, grinning as Hyunjin sighed and shook his head.

“Oh yes! My cats!” Minho said happily. “You can play with them when we get back, ok? I have three right now and their names are Soonie, Doongie and Dori. I'm thinking of getting another one and naming it Iris. What do you think?”

Jisung laughed and told him that was a great idea. He didn't know how long he listened to the older drone on and on about each of his cats but all he could think about was how happy he was that the bright smile on Minho's face was somewhat thanks to him.

Things like that really made everything else in his life so much more bearable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At some point in their walk, Minho made a detour and decided they should all go laser tagging instead.

Jisung and Hyunjin had no problem with that, jumping right into the competitive game.

Minho was surprisingly good at the game. It didn't help that he was somehow able to dodge every shot aimed at him.

Hyunjin on the other hand was having a lot of trouble.

“Yah! Why won't my shooter work?!” He yelped.

Jisung turned his head to see Hyunjin standing near him, firing his gun uselessly.

He laughed out loud when he saw what the problem was.

“Hyunjin, you're holding it backwards!” Jisung laughed, reaching forward and turning the laser gun for the boy.

“Oh… Whoops.” Hyunjin said, grinning sheepishly as he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

Jisung smiled, shaking his head as he resumed his hunt for Minho.

The two of them were standing on the second floor, peering over the railing to see down below.

“Ah, there!” Hyunjin yelled, pointing at a running Minho.

Jisung's mouth dropped open at how fast the older boy was running.

“He's like Flash!” He said in awe.

“Don't let him hear you say that.” Hyunjin said, laughing as he took aim.

Jisung watched in amusement as Hyunjin managed to land the hit making Minho's vest lights blink several times before shutting off.

“Hey!” Minho shouted, glancing around until his eyes landed on the two of them watching him from above.

“Come on, let's catch up to him!” Jisung said, running down the ramp to the first floor.

Minho grinned as he stood there, waiting for the two to catch up.

At the last second, the boy sped off once more, laughing excitedly as the two desperately tried to catch up.

“He's too fast!” Jisung gasped.

“Not for long!” Hyunjin responded.

Sure enough, they soon found Minho leaning against a wall, breathing heavily, a tired smile on his face as they finally caught up.

Hyunjin immediately tackled the boy and Minho laughed, pushing him off and shooting at him.

“Hey!” Hyunjin said, frowning.

“Payback.” Minho said simply, before running off again.

The rest of the game went by in a blur of excited laughter and annoyed protests. Jisung and Hyunjin were exhausted from having to chase Minho around the entire time but it was nothing compared to how absolutely drained Minho himself was by the end of it all.

“Ugh…” He groaned as they walked out of the laser tag place, draping an arm around Hyunjin.

“Tired?” Hyunjin asked, softly as they walked in the dim moonlight that was covering the world at this point.

“Mhm…” Minho hummed leaning against the boy.

“Well, you shouldn't have run from us then.” Hyunjin said, playfully pushing him away.

“Hey!” Minho whined as Hyunjin ran ahead teasingly.

Minho tried to run after him, but Jisung grabbed onto him, laughing.

“No more running for you, Hyung. You're already sweating like crazy!”

Minho pouted, but said nothing as he linked arms with Jisung, walking along with him.

Hyunjin joined them after a bit, laughing when Minho threw a glare his way before linking arms with him as well.

“What should we do next?” Minho asked, curiously.

Jisung laughed, marveling at his energy even when he was clearly exhausted.

“Well, I should head home soon. Chan Hyung will be home soon.”

“Aww man, do you have to go?” Minho asked, turning his puppy eyes on Jisung.

“Unfortunately I do.” Jisung said, pouting playfully.

Minho grinned, pinching the boy's cheeks.

“You're such a cutie, Ji.” He said, grinning. “Fine, I'll let you go, but you have to promise to visit again soon.”

“Of course! And I'll see you at work when you're feeling better, ok?”

Minho nodded smiling happily.

Jisung turned to see Hyunjin smiling softly at his Hyung before mouthing the words “Thank you” to Jisung.

Jisung grinned as they continued walking in a comfortable silence.

Jisung was enjoying the relaxed mood so much that he didn't even notice when Minho tensed suddenly, his dazed eyes sharpening as he caught sight of something across the street.

“Hey…” He whispered suddenly.

Jisung glanced at the older boy, frowning at the serious expression on his face.

“What is it?” Hyunjin asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Someone just…” Minho trailed off, slowly walking forward towards the street.

Jisung turned his head to see that they had been walking near a rich neighborhood, the huge mansions towering over them.

Minho quickly crossed the street and stood on the sidewalk, staring down at all the houses with a frown on his face.

Hyunjin and Jisung shared a look before following the boy.

“Minho, what did you see?” Hyunjin asked quietly.

“I thought I saw someone run across this sidewalk.” He muttered. “They were dressed in black and hardly made a sound. It's lucky I saw them. They looked suspicious but I can't seem to figure out where they were running from. They were running quite fast, meaning they had already gained momentum so that must mean they had been running for some time right?”

“Right…” Jisung muttered.

He peered down the sidewalk, observing each house until his eyes landed on something that was out of place.

“There.” He whispered pointing at the fifth house from them. “The window is open and the lights are off.”

“Something's definitely off.” Hyunjin agreed.

“Hmm, should we take a look? Maybe it's nothing?” Minho muttered, but he didn't sound very convinced of his own statement.

It turned out the decision was made for them as an ear piercing scream suddenly echoed from the open window.

The three shared a look, eyes wide, before they took off running towards the house.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... 👀
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooooooo it's been a while but hopefully I'll be able to post a few more chapters before vanishing again... *nervous laughter*  
> anywhooooo a bit of a short chapter this time, but hopefully I'll get more up soon!

The three ran as fast as they could, wanting to get to the house before anything terrible happened.

As it happened, Jisung had a pretty bad feeling that something terrible had already occurred.

Still, they ran, keeping their eyes on the house and slowing down slightly when they saw the door being thrown open, a middle aged woman stumbling out.

Jisung gasped, rushing forward when he saw the woman begin to fall forward. He just barely caught her, wrapping his arms around her trembling form.

“Ma’am! Are you alright?!” Jisung asked, worriedly.

“Please- You have to call the police! My husband- He-”

“Jisung, sit her down.” Minho ordered.

Jisung obeyed immediately, gently lowering the woman to the floor. 

Jisung frowned worriedly at the state she was in. Her entire body was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes downcast and wide.

“Ma'am, do you think you can tell me what happened?” Minho asked, kneeling down in front of her. “I'm a police officer.”

The woman just shook her head sorrowfully.

“My husband… He was killed. He's such a famous man…. I knew this would happen eventually but…”

The three shared a look, eyes wide with shock.

“What's his name?” Hyunjin asked slowly.

“Lee Minhyuck.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung had been present at many crime scenes, but somehow this time it felt different.

Something told him this was about to be blown out of proportion.

He didn't know why he felt that way, but the feeling was persistent.

“Jisung!”

Jisung lifted his head, breaking out of his trance and finally registering the police cars and ambulances that had arrived at the scene.

“Jisung!” This time a hand grabbed his arm and he came face to face with Chan.

“Ah, Chan Hyung…” Jisung muttered.

“What happened? Are you OK?” He asked worriedly.

Jisung glanced around, noticing that others had begun to arrive as well.

“Are Seungmin and his team here yet?” Jisung asked absentmindedly.

“What? No, not yet. Sungie! Are you OK?” Chan asked, repeating his question.

“Huh?” Jisung focused in on Chan's face. “Oh yeah… I'm fine.”

Chan didn't look at all convinced but he sighed heavily and began walking towards the house, Jisung in tow.

“Where are Minho and Hyunjin? Have you guys seen the crime scene yet?”

Jisung shook his head wearily.

“Not yet. Minho and Hyunjin are still questioning the witnesses.”

“Alright, let's go take a look at the scene until then. We're not going to wait for forensics.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung stared thoughtfully at the scene as Lee Minhyuck’s wife sobbed in the corner of the room, relaying the events back to him.

Minho and Hyunjin had yet to join them in the man's living room where the murder had taken place.

“He had a few friends over…” His wife muttered. “I had gone to the kitchen to get some snacks for them and I heard screams… When I came back, all his friends had been knocked out and my husband was…”

The woman trailed off, dissolving into sorrowful wails.

Jisung crept forward slightly, eyeing the blood covering the floor.

“The blood?” He asked.

“From his friends.” The woman supplied. “My husband wasn't wounded, but his pulse is gone.”

“We need forensics.” Chan sighed.

“Who needs us?”

Jisung turned to see Seungmin and Jeongin at the doorway. Jeongin smiled at him slightly before directing the team.

“In case you were wondering, the blood  _ is _ from his friends. They were hit over the head but not hard enough to kill them. I'm assuming the murderer did that on purpose.” Seungmin said.

“But why leave witnesses?” Jisung wondered.

No one answered his question, probably because no one had an answer for him.

Jisung watched silently as Seungmin made his way to the dead body of Lee Minhyuck.

The man was sitting in his armchair, eyes closed and head leaning back.

If Jisung hadn't already checked for a pulse, he would've thought the man was merely asleep.

As the forensics team collected evidence, Minho and Hyunjin joined them.

Minho stared sorrowfully at the dead man.

“I never got to give him my book…” He said, the statement sounding like a joke, but said in a tone that sounded far too grim.

“He was strangled.” Seungmin said suddenly.

Just as he said that, Jisung noticed something in the far corner of the room.

Just beside the towering windows was a lamp that had fallen to the ground.

“He probably escaped from there.” Jisung said, slowly walking towards the windows.

“Wait…” Minho said, his expression dropping suddenly. “Did you say strangled?”

Jisung tuned everyone out, heading for the lamp.

If the murderer had accidentally knocked it over in his rush to get out, Jisung might be able to see the general direction he was trying to go when it happened.

Of course, when he said “see” he didn’t really mean  _ see _ with his eyes.

Jisung honestly had no idea why, but he’d apparently been born with a supernatural power called psychometry. It allowed him to read the memories of a person or even an object or place just by touch. Not many people knew about his power though, but that was ok. Being a detective made it super easy for him to back up his claims.

He knelt down and grabbed the wire extending from the base of the lamp, closing his eyes. He had fully expected to see a suspicious man prying open the window to escape, knocking down the lamp in his rush.

But instead, he saw the exact opposite.

In his mind’s eye, he saw the window open from outside, a man jumping inside quickly and pulling the plug on the lamp.

The room was plunged into darkness but Jisung was able to make out dark figures in the room. The culprit grabbed the lamp and from the sounds, Jisung guessed that the man had used the lamp to knock out the rest before…

Jisung was sure he’d gasped when he saw the man take the power cord and wrap it around Lee Minhyuck’s throat, choking him to death.

Opening his eyes, Jisung frowned and glanced at the base of the lamp. Sure enough, there was blood coating the bottom, something that had escaped his notice the first time. 

He stood up slowly and scanned the window, humming in understanding when he saw that the lock had been broken.

“Ma’am?” He called out to the man’s wife. “Was this window always broken?”

“What?” She asked, in a far away voice. “No… Not that I know of…”

Jisung nodded and turned around, a heavy sigh leaving him.

“Well, I have a theory.” Jisung said, catching everyone’s attention.

“He must’ve broken the lock to get in through the window and then…” He lifted the lamp off the floor and showed everyone the base. “He used the lamp to knock out his friends, then used the power cord to kill the man.”

“Hmm, not a bad theory.” Seungmin said, nodding. “Jeongin, how about you and the others take pictures of that and collect some blood samples?”

There was an obvious clarity and understanding in the boy’s eyes as he gazed at Jisung. He was one of the few people who knew about his power.

“Oh my god…” Minho muttered suddenly, dropping his head in his hands.

“Hyung? What’s up?” Hyunjin asked, worriedly.

“Jisung…” Minho said, glancing up at the boy. “You said you read his book right?  _ Darkness? _ ”

Jisung frowned, nodding slowly.

“Yes, why?”

“Don’t you remember?” He asked, his face a mask of barely contained horror.

Jisung’s eyes widened when he suddenly realized what Minho was referring to.

“Oh god…” He muttered, his expression reflecting Minho’s.

“What?” Chan asked, glancing between the two.

Jisung sighed and took in all the confused expressions before shaking his head in disbelief.

“His book… This is the exact way Lee Minhyuck’s murder mystery plays out.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emojis intensify*
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


	4. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smol fluffy chapter!

“What?!” Changbin yelled in disbelief as he stared at Chan and Jisung’s grim expressions.

“Yup…” Jisung sighed. “Insane, isn’t it?”

Changbin just shook his head, still unable to believe what his brothers had just told him. He’d been home for about an hour when the two had come in looking like they had seen a ghost.

When they explained the crime scene they’d just returned from, Changbin decided it was much worse than seeing a ghost.

“And the guy left witnesses?”

“Mhm…” Chan told him. “Minho and Hyunjin might question his wife a bit more and then hand over the statements. We’re gonna need to get camera footage from Yeonjun tomorrow too.”

“Wow, that’s crazy…” Changbin muttered. “Poor guy… He was supposed to have his fansign tomorrow.”

“Yeah… Hope we find the guy fast.” Jisung sighed. “I wish I’d been able to see the guy’s face, but he hid it well…”

“Are you sure it was a man?” Changbin asked.

“Sure looked like one… And Minho told me the witnesses also said that they thought it was a man.”

“I bet the guy had enemies…” Changbin said. “People who were jealous of him or something.”

“That’s a possibility.” Chan said. “But we’ll find out for sure tomorrow.”

Changbin sighed and stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, the other two standing as well.

“We should probably go to bed.” Jisung stated. “I wanna get to the office early tomorrow.”

“Same here.” Chan said.

“I’ll go to bed too… Ah, by the way…” Changbin said. “Felix wants to have his birthday party tomorrow night. I think he said he wanted to go to Six Flags?”

“Six flags?” Chan asked, grinning. “What is he, a five year old?”

“Oh, Minho Hyung is gonna have a blast.” Jisung laughed. “He dragged me and Hyunjin to go laser tagging today.”

“Really?” Changbin asked, smiling. “I never expected him to do something like that.”

“Neither did I.” Chan said. “He’s always so serious on the job.”

“Aren’t we all though?” Jisung sighed, suddenly exhausted from the events of the day.

“Can’t argue with that…” Changbin said, quietly. “You two go to bed now.”

“And you?” Chan asked, as the two headed to their rooms.

“I’m coming in a sec…”

“Alright, Night Binnie.” Jisung said.

“Night, you two.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung probably shouldn’t have been surprised when he found that he couldn’t sleep that night. After all, he did have a lot to think about.

In 24 hours, he’d relived his parents’ death in a dream and witnessed another crime scene.

Not to mention, he was also thinking about what Hyunjin had said to him that day.

_ “You really are everyone's sunshine, you know? You're always making people happier just by existing.” _

Was he really?

He didn’t think so…

Maybe he was to people who didn’t really know him, but for people like Chan and Changbin, he was pretty sure he was anything  _ but _ the light in their lives.

He knew how much they worried about him, and while he appreciated it, he wished they didn’t have to.

He wasn’t a sunshine. He was more like a burden.

At least that’s what he felt.

He sighed heavily, deciding that there was no point in staying in bed.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust to the darkness.

He stood up and walked out of his room as quietly as he could, careful not to make a noise so his Hyungs wouldn’t wake up.

He walked silently to the front door and gently eased open the door, stepping out into the cool night air.

He sighed, crossing his arms and staring up at the moon.

People didn’t think about it much, but it was really fascinating, the way the moonlight pierced through the darkness of the night sky.

Jisung often wondered what would happen to the earth if the moon didn’t exist. How would they deal with getting lost in the utter darkness of the world?

Jisung shook his head and sighed once more, realizing that some people still managed to get lost even with the moonlight guiding them through the darkness.

And still others got lost in other ways…

“Sungie?” 

Jisung turned to see Chan standing by the door, a gentle frown on his face.

“Ah, hi Chan Hyung.” He said, simply.

Chan gave him an unimpressed look before coming to stand next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

Jisung just nodded and turned to him.

“Looks like you couldn’t either.”

Chan shrugged, keeping his gaze on the ground.

“I never went to bed.” He said, quietly.

“Of course you didn’t…” Jisung sighed. “What were you doing this time?”

“Well…” Chan muttered. “Seungmin sent me some pictures and documents with the evidence from today. I was just looking over that.”

“Find anything?” 

Chan shook his head.

Jisung sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, making the boy glance at him.

“Why are you stressing again, Hyung? I thought we talked about this.”

“We did…” Chan muttered sheepishly, dropping his gaze once again.

“Do I need to babysit you again?” Jisung asked sternly.

“No, no.” Chan said, grinning. “I’ll go to bed, I promise.”

“And I don’t wanna see you up at such late hours again, ok?”

“Ok…” Chan sighed.

Jisung’s expression softened and he sighed once more, moving his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

“No one’s saying you shouldn’t be worried about these things. You’re the most dedicated person I know, Hyung. But for you to keep giving your all, you need to take care of yourself first.”

Chan nodded slowly.

“Thanks, Sungie…” Chan said. “I’ll work on it, I promise.”

“No problem, Channie.” Jisung said, smiling softly. “If you’re ever feeling stressed, you can always come to me.”

“We’ve had this conversation too many times.” Chan sighed, returning the smile.

“True.” Jisung agreed. “But I’m willing to have this conversation a hundred more times if you need it.”

Chan glanced at Jisung, smiling warmly.

“Your turn.” He said, slyly.

“My turn? What do you mean?” Jisung asked, frowning.

“What are you doing out here so late?” Chan asked, softly, turning away again.

Jisung shrugged and shook his head.

“Nothing really…” He muttered. “Tried sleeping for a while, but I just couldn’t shut my brain off…”

“What were you thinking about?”

Jisung only hesitated a second before sighing and deciding to come clean. He knew he’d regret it later after Chan worried over him, but he was always extra vulnerable after his birthday. Chan knew that.

“Hyung…” He began. “How would you describe me?”

Chan stood silently for a few seconds, before humming thoughtfully.

“How would I describe you…?” He said slowly. “Well, I don’t know if this really counts as a description, but… You’re kinda like my motivation.”

“Your motivation?”

“Yeah… Maybe even my role model…” Chan said. “You just have this ability to face everything bravely that I’m insanely jealous of.”

Chan turned to smile at him as he said it and Jisung frowned.

“I’m not brave though… Most times, I’m terrified…” Jisung said. 

“And you still keep going? Damn, I’m jealous.” Chan said, grinning.

Jisung glared at him, no heat behind his gaze, and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, I get it, I’m amazing.”

“You are.” Chan said, sincerely, coming forward to pinch the boy’s cheek. “You’re like a ray of sunshine.”

“Why does everyone say that?” Jisung sighed, playfully pushing Chan’s hand away in disgust.

“What are you two doing out here?”

Both boys turned upon hearing the tired voice of Changbin.

Said boy stood by the door, staring at them in resignation.

“This is the third time this month for you, Chan.” He sighed. “And Jisung, I’d rather you not follow in your older brother’s footsteps.”

Chan grinned as he shrugged sheepishly, sharing a glance with Jisung.

“Alright, alright, we’re coming inside.”

“What was it this time?” Changbin sighed, as he moved aside to let the boys in.

“Just reminding Sungie that he’s the sun.” Chan stated.

Changbin smiled softly and ruffled Jisung’s hair as he walked past.

“Well, even the sun needs rest. Now go to bed you two. For real, this time.”

“Got it, Hyung!” Jisung chirped, flashing him a thumbs up. “See you in the morning!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime stuff will happen soon👀
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


	5. Selfless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII EVERYONE I'M BACK!  
> I'm very excited to continue this as ot8 and I think that's all I'll say on the matter.  
> Let's not dwell on those things, ok?  
> Hope you all have fun reading this!

Jisung was exhausted the next morning, but when he saw Minho that day, he felt like the most well rested person in the world.

Minho looked like he hadn’t slept in days and Jisung guessed that might be true with how Hyunjin was continuously glancing worriedly at him.

But he was running around, getting files together and talking to his team as if nothing was wrong.

As if the exhaustion wasn’t clear on his face.

Jisung tried to get a hold of him all day, but the older boy was constantly busy with one thing or another.

That was to be expected, of course.

As it was, Jisung was also quite busy going over all the evidence with Chan for the new case.

There were too many things going around in his head at the moment and he really couldn’t focus on anything. He longed to sit down at home with his brothers and not have a care in the world.

He didn’t even know why he chose to become a detective when it was clearly such a stressful job.

Ah wait…

He  _ did _ know why he chose to be a detective.

It had started as a simple desire to find out what happened to his parents, and while that goal hadn’t vanished yet, it did grow into the desire to help others solve their own mysteries.

So Jisung sighed heavily for the 10th time that day and focused on the task at hand.

“What are we waiting for now?” He asked Chan, who was sitting across from him on his own desk.

“Just the files from Minho and Hyunjin.” Chan muttered, not moving his gaze from his laptop screen.

Jisung sighed as he sat back.

Right, Minho and Hyunjin had to ask Lee Minhyuck’s wife a few more questions and document them before sending them to the detective duo.

“I’m gonna go see if they’re done.” Jisung said, standing up.

“Mhm…” Chan hummed, glaring at his laptop.

Jisung grinned slightly at how focused his Hyung was, before walking out of the room and pacing the halls aimlessly.

He really didn’t intend to check up on the two officers. When they were done, they’d let them know on their own and both Chan and Jisung knew that.

Jisung had simply needed to get out of the room for a bit before he went insane. He knew Chan knew that and he appreciated the way he never asked questions and let him go.

Jisung sighed, letting his stress bleed away and decided to stop thinking about stressful things for a bit.

He thought instead of how much fun he’d be having in a few hours at Six Flags with all his friends.

A small smile settled on his face as he thought about spending time with his friends. He hadn’t seen Felix for some time. The younger never failed to make him smile.

Jisung knew he was labeled the sunshine, but if it was up to him, Felix was the obvious winner.

As it was, Felix always insisted it was Jisung who made everyone happy.

Jisung sighed.

If only he could make  _ himself _ happy too…

His train of thought was broken suddenly as someone bumped into him. He stumbled back a few steps, regaining his footing without a problem, before lifting his eyes to see Hyunjin standing in front of him.

“Ah, sorry…” He sighed, stepping back.

Jisung frowned, tilting his head as he looked at him. The boy looked exhausted but not in a physical way. As if all the world’s worries were roaming around in his head.

“That’s fine…” Jisung reassured him. “But… are you ok?”

Hyunjin glanced up at him, smiling unconvincingly.

“Of course, it’s not like we ran into each other.”

“That’s… not what I meant…” Jisung said, hesitantly.

Hyunjin stayed silent for a while, staring at Jisung curiously before laughing slightly and dropping his gaze.

“Chan wasn’t kidding, huh…” He muttered.

“What?” Jisung asked, confused. “Chan wasn’t kidding about what?”

Hyunjin shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Long story short, Minho was complaining about me knowing exactly how he’s feeling within a few minutes of being with him and Chan said something about how you just needed to look at someone to know how they’re feeling. Even if it’s someone you don’t really know.”

“Ah, well…” Jisung glanced down, embarrassed by the somewhat praise. “It’s not super cool or anything, people just aren’t as good at hiding their emotions as they think they are.”

But Hyunjin shook his head.

“I think it’s a super rare skill. But then again you  _ are _ a detective.” 

When Jisung just shrugged and the two were shrouded in silence, Hyunjin’s small smile vanished, replaced with a sad frown.

“Well, anyways… I’m not ok.” He said briefly.

Jisung watched him for a few seconds and sighed finally, dropping his gaze once more. He had expected that of course. But it didn’t make him any less sad to see the boy openly confessing to the worries he carried.

“Wanna tell me about it?” He asked quietly.

Hyunjin shrugged, suddenly looking hesitant. He stared at the ground for a few seconds before suddenly nodding and gesturing for the boy to follow him as he walked.

The two walked down the halls for a few seconds before Hyunjin sighed and began to speak.

“Well, it’s actually quite silly…” He said, hesitantly. “It’s just that… I’m not good with crime scenes…”

He paused and Jisung nodded carefully. He used to be the same way in the beginning but his determination to solve all those crimes overshadowed the fear and sorrow that came with being at the scene.

“They just make me really sad. And I know it’s ridiculous and we wouldn’t have a job if this ever happened, but sometimes I wish this world was less evil.”

Hyunjin shrugged and tried to smile as he glanced at Jisung.

“That’s it, I guess.” He muttered. “I’m sure you get it, so there’s no need to get into too much detail.”

Jisung nodded in agreement, but frowned in confusion.

Hyunjin had been an officer for as long as Jisung had been a detective, but this was the first time he was seeing the boy so sad about a crime scene.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking this…” Jisung said, catching Hyunjin’s attention. “But… I’m sure you’ve seen far worse crime scenes on the job. But this is the first time I’m seeing you so concerned about one?”

Jisung didn’t think he was that oblivious to a very strong feeling that Hyunjin was obviously carrying throughout his career. At least he  _ hoped _ he wasn’t that oblivious…

“Ah, well,  _ that’s  _ because…” Hyunjin explained. “Normally, I’d be having this conversation with Minho and he’d help me sort out my emotions before anyone else could see them…”

“And this time?” Jisung prompted.

“Well…” Hyunjin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He’s got a lot on his mind. He’s still sick and tired, so that’s one thing. I told him to stay home today too, but he wouldn’t budge. He’s taking this case really seriously.”

Hyunjin paused slightly, thinking about his words.

“Well, he takes every case seriously, but this one is different. Lee Minhyuck was a role model for him, you know? But anyways, he’s running around, getting everything together, and while his determination is admirable… I’m worried he’s gonna burn himself out…”

Jisung nodded sympathetically and sighed.

“Guess I’ll have to talk to him too.” He said.

Hyunjin laughed slightly and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll talk to him when I get the chance.” He said.

But Jisung shook his head as well, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“But you aren’t exactly emotionally stable right now either. It’s ok, I’ll just help both of you.”

“But why?” Hyunjin asked suddenly, a confused frown on his face as he stopped walking to face Jisung.

“Why what?” Jisung asked.

“Why are you going out of your way to make us happy?” Hyunjin asked in confusion. “I would get it if we were close friends or something, but you hardly know us.”

Jisung grinned widely and shrugged.

“I’m selfish. I like helping people and feeling good about myself.” Jisung stated.

Hyunjin laughed incredulously and shook his head.

“Don’t you mean self _ less _ ?” He asked. 

He began to walk again, the smile never leaving his face as Jisung followed him.

“Damn… Well, if being selfish means being happy all the time  _ and _ making others happy… I think I might have to change my lifestyle.”

Jisung’s own smile faltered a bit at that. He  _ wasn’t _ happy all the time. Quite the opposite really…

But Hyunjin didn’t need to know that. 

Jisung’s job was to make others happy, not focus on his own lack of happiness.

So his smile returned more brightly as the two stopped at a turn in the hallway.

“Well, anyways Hyunjin… Don’t let those crime scenes get to you.” Jisung said. “Instead of thinking about the crime itself, think about how you’re going to fix it. Honestly, we need officers like you to right all the wrongs in the world.”

Hyunjin grinned a little at that but stayed silent.

“So go out there and do your job.” Jisung said. “Catch the criminal and bring him to justice. Stop the crime and feel good about yourself. Be a little selfish for me, ok?”

Hyunjin laughed again, shaking his head slowly.

“That’s all it takes, huh? Just a few words…”

“It’s not a lot but it’s the best I can offer.”

“Your words help more than you think.” Hyunjin said, genuinely.

Jisung scoffed playfully, barely hiding his smile as he kept walking.

“Oh, stop. You flatter me.”

“I’m serious, Jisung. Thanks a lot, really.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jisung said, waving off his thanks but smiling graciously.

The two walked in a comfortable silence and Jisung smiled at the familiar feeling of his own worries melting away, the weight on his heart easing a bit.

It really worked like a charm every time.

It was just his luck that he was good at reading emotions and also helping people sort them out.

He could only hope that the day when that talent ran out would never come…

He shook his head slightly, focusing on the moment.

As it was, his small happiness vanished in that moment as a familiar voice called out.

“Ah, Hyunjin, there you are!” 

Jisung glanced up to see Minho walking towards them.

Jisung’s heart fell when he saw the older boy. He looked like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, the stress clear in his eyes. He was barely holding it together and he looked exhausted.

“Oh hey Sungie.”

Even the smile looked forced, but only slightly, as if he was truly glad to see the younger. Jisung returned the smile and waved slightly.

“Hey, Min Hyung.” Hyunjin said. “What did you need?”

“Ah, nothing really.” Minho said, turning back to face Hyunjin. “Just wanted to let you know that I’m done talking to his wife and I just sent the documentation to Chan.”

He turned to face Jisung.

“You can go over it with him when you get the chance.”

Jisung nodded in confirmation and opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance Minho began to walk away again.

“Anyways, see you around. I gotta go.” He said in a rush.

“Hey, wait!” Hyunjin said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “Where are you going? Should I come with?”

“Oh yeah, that would be great actually.” Minho said. “His wife mentioned three people she thinks could have held some grudge against him. I was gonna go pull up their information and maybe send that to Chan too.”

“We can do that, Minho Hyung.” Jisung said. “You can just tell us the names.”

“Hmm, ok.” Minho looked hesitant and restless.

Jisung guessed that he probably wanted to keep himself busy so he could distract himself from the endless thoughts running wild in his head.

Jisung had been in that position more times than he’d like to admit.

“Hyunjin, take him home.” Jisung said.

Hyunjin glanced at him and nodded, tugging on Minho’s arm but the boy didn’t budge.

He looked absolutely mortified at the idea of going home and glanced at Jisung incredulously.

“Why would he take me home? I’m fine.” He protested.

Jisung sighed and shook his head.

“Lying to yourself is one thing, Hyung, but you’re not fooling me. Please just take a break, ok?”

Jisung was almost tempted to use his trademark puppy eyes, but it looked like he didn’t need to as Minho sighed and stopped resisting.

Jisung was a bit shocked at how easily he was convinced, but he  _ did _ look terribly exhausted.

“I’ll see you two later tonight, ok?”

He said it as a sort of question, since he didn’t know if Minho would be up to it, considering how tired he was, but the boy nodded.

“We’ll be there.” He muttered half-heartedly as Hyunjin began to pull him along.

Jisung waved to the two before walking back in the direction of his desk. He pulled out his phone and sent Hyunjin a quick text.

**Jisung:** try talking to him. I’ll talk to him tonight.

**Hyunjin:** ok will do

And with that, Jisung sighed one last time before continuing on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully in the next few days!  
> After that, I'm taking another break from this fic to work on my other WIPs.  
> See you all real soon!


	6. Strike Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy!  
> hope yall like this one!  
> another main character is briefly introduced in this one. our murder mystery is also spreading out and Jisung develops a new friendship and a new problem...  
> ANYWHO LETS GO! HOPE YALL ENJOY!<3

“Sungie!”

Jisung turned his head as he and his brothers stepped out of their van into the parking lot of Six Flags. He grinned when he saw Felix practically tripping over his feet as he ran over to the three.

“Hi, Lixie!” Jisung squealed as he opened his arms to catch the boy in a hug.

“Ah, I missed you, Sungie.” Felix said, smiling brightly as he hugged him back.

“Hey, no hug for me?” Changbin asked, frowning in mock annoyance.

“No.” Felix said, sticking his tongue out as he released Jisung. “I see you at work everyday, Binnie.”

Changbin kept frowning as Felix hugged Chan, both boys glancing at Changbin and grinning at his annoyed expression.

Chanbin sighed as he walked away from the three, shaking his head.

“Sad that I have to end this friendship at your birthday party.” He muttered, just loud enough for Felix to hear.

“Yah!” The boy yelled, tackling Changbin in a back hug.

Changbin’s face lit up even as he turned around and pushed the boy away. But Felix held firm.

“Nope. Now you have to take the hugs.”

“Ah, I shouldn’t have bothered…” Changbin sighed, smiling as he returned the hug.

Chan and Jisung grinned at the scene and walked over to the two just as they released each other.

“Anyways…” Jisung said, grinning. “Happy Birthday, Lix.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung really hoped he didn’t seem as distant as he was feeling today. He didn’t want to ruin the vibe and he definitely hoped Felix didn’t notice how he smiled and talked less as the eight of them walked around and went on rides.

He wasn’t exactly sad or anything. Quite the opposite, really.

He couldn’t even begin to describe the euphoria his heart was feeling at the sight of all eight of his friends together even though he wasn’t very close to at least half of them.

The only problem was, his mind was still wandering around the case, trying to figure out who would do such a thing and why.

When Hyunjin and Minho had gone home for the day, he had gone over the prime suspects with Chan.

So far, Lee Minhyuck’s wife had mentioned three people who could have a motive for killing him.

One of them was a man named Nam Seojun, who had been a rival of Minhyuck’s ever since the two were young boys going to school.

Minhyuck was always better at him in everything and their once unbreakable friendship became something tainted with jealousy and hatred.

Poor Minhyuck didn’t understand why his best friend suddenly hated him but eventually decided he didn’t need a toxic friendship in his life.

That only fueled the boy’s anger and the hatred followed Minhyuck into his career since Seojun also became an author.

The man wasn’t stalking him or anything but whenever they saw each other at events, he made sure to drop a few rude comments and overall give him an attitude.

Minhyuck’s wife also mentioned two women who could be suspects, but Jisung was skeptical about that since every one of the witnesses said they thought it was a man.

One woman she mentioned was named Choi Jooyeon, who was also an author jealous of Minhyuck’s success.

They never knew each other before but when Minhyuck made headlines with his book  _ Darkness _ , the woman had broken into his house with the intention of stealing some of his unreleased works and claiming them to be her own.

There was obviously something wrong with her, as they found out she went to therapy as a child to deal with her severe anger issues.

She was arrested for breaking and entering for two years and was recently released last year. Since then, she always made a point of being rude to Minhyuck and made jokes about killing him. 

And the last suspect was a woman named Jung Soojin. 

She was supposed to marry Minhyuck at some point, but a month before the wedding, he caught her cheating and telling her boyfriend that she was only marrying Minhyuck for the money. 

He immediately called off the wedding and told everyone what she did.

Soojin seemed indifferent, according to Minhyuck’s wife, and moved to Japan with her boyfriend.

Minhyuck’s wife reported seeing her at the mall a few months ago, and while Soojin addressed her kindly as if nothing happened, his wife’s bet was on her being the killer.

Jisung and Chan were planning on getting a hold of these three so they could question them tomorrow, but Jisung couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Hey, Sungie, lighten up a bit!”

Jisung shook himself from his thoughts and turned to face Minho. He immediately replaced the blank look on his face with a smile and shook his head.

“Ah, I was just spaced out.” He told him.

Minho stared at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, before throwing an arm around his shoulder and moving away from the group slightly.

“You don’t look like you’re in the mood for rides right now…” He muttered softly.

Jisung just grinned and shook his head.

“I told you, I was just spaced out. I’m totally up for rides.”

Minho gazed at him with a blank expression, his eyes thoughtful once more.

“Hmm… well, then,  _ I’m  _ not really in the mood for rides anymore.” He said.

Jisung frowned, getting the strangest feeling that Minho wasn’t serious. But he stayed silent.

“So… will you come get some ice cream with me?” He asked, grinning.

Jisung could never say no to the child-like smile that brightened the older boy’s face, so he smiled back and nodded.

“Ok, I’ll just tell the others we’ll be right over there.” Minho said, pointing to an ice cream stand not too far away.

“Alrighty then.”

Jisung waited while Minho went to go inform Chan where they were going. Chan nodded and told them they were going to head to the Ferris Wheel so they could meet up there later.

“Alright, come on, let’s go.” Minho said, excitedly as he slung his arm around the boy once more.

Jisung smiled at the boy’s bright mood. It appeared that he and Hyunjin had worked things out if he was smiling so easily right now.

But he knew from personal experience that not everyone who smiled was happy…

And so when Minho came back with their ice creams, he stared the boy down, trying to decide if he really was doing better or if it was just an act.

When Jisung finally decided he must be genuine, Minho glanced at him and frowned in confusion.

“What?” Minho asked. “Am I really that attractive that you can’t stop staring?”

Jisung laughed out loud and shook his head, taking a lick of his ice cream.

“Ah, no. I mean, you’re cute but that’s not why I was staring.”

Minho grinned and gestured for him to continue.

“Then why?”

“Well, I was just thinking…” Jisung said. “You seem to be in a better mood than this morning.”

Minho nodded slowly, sighing.

“I am…” He said, quietly. “Me and Hyunjin talked things out. I was so tired the other day that I forgot to get him out of his thoughts. But Hyunjin told me you helped him out and that I should focus on myself as well. He made me sleep a bit and told me things are gonna be ok. He didn’t have to say anything though… He makes me feel better just by being there.”

Minho paused, staring off into the distance with a small smile on his face.

“So, yeah… I’m doing better.”

“That’s good.” Jisung said, genuinely.

“But what about you?” Minho asked, turning to face him.

“What  _ about _ me?” Jisung asked, frowning at the way Minho was staring him down.

“Are you ok?” He asked, seriously.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Jisung asked, still frowning.

“I don’t buy your story of just being spaced out when we’re supposed to be having fun.” Minho said, turning away. “Is something bothering you? You can tell me if you want…”

“Well, I wouldn’t say anything’s  _ bothering _ me…” Jisung muttered. “But well, I can’t really stop thinking about the case.”

“Ah, I can relate.” Minho sighed. “I guess I’ll just tell you what Jinnie told me.”

Minho sighed and turned to face him once more.

“The case is important, but you come first, Sungie. You shouldn’t let your job take over your life. Don’t slack off, of course. But the case won’t solve itself. If you tire yourself out thinking about it too much, you won’t be able to solve the case. Take a break and come back later, ok?”

Jisung grinned.

“You sound like Chan.” He said, simply.

“Is that a good thing?” Minho asked, a hesitant smile on his face.

Jisung shrugged and laughed slightly.

“Well, if you like telling others to do what you don’t…”

“Hey!” Minho held a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. “I’m not like that! I’m taking a break right now!”

He took an aggressive lick of his ice cream as if that somehow proved how relaxed he currently was.

Jisung laughed out loud, doubling over at the deep frown on Minho’s face as he attacked his ice cream.

Minho stopped what he was doing to laugh along with Jisung.

“That’s more like it! You should laugh more often.” Minho stated.

“I’m sure that won’t be an issue if I’m around you.” Jisung said, grinning.

“Oh, you love my company that much?” Minho asked, smiling in satisfaction.

Jisung just rolled his eyes and shook his head at the boy’s antics.

“No, your face just makes me laugh.” He said, before running off as Minho reached out to smack him.

Jisung laughed as the boy chased him, screaming for him to take it back.

Eventually, they both got too tired to keep running and they soon fell into step with each other, breathing heavily, but still smiling.

The competitive light still hadn’t died from Minho’s eyes and he smacked Jisung lightly on the shoulder.

“I win.” He stated.

Jisung just rolled his eyes, smiling as the two finally finished off their ice cream.

“We should start heading back.” He stated.

The two began to walk towards the Ferris Wheel, talking about completely random things while they walked.

At some point, Minho started talking about his cats and Jisung couldn’t help but smile and laugh even though he much preferred dogs.

His heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, and Jisung finally allowed himself to smile.

As it was, the universe really hated him, and his bright smile lasted all of one minute before his phone began to buzz.

“Ah, hold up, Channie’s calling me.” Jisung said, cutting Minho off with an apologetic look.

Minho nodded as the boy took the call.

“Hey, Chan.”

“Jisung? Where are you two right now?”

Jisung frowned. It was obvious something was wrong and that Chan was trying to keep his voice calm.

Just as he realized this, he began to register the way everyone around them was muttering and talking in panicked voices, anxious eyes all looking towards one direction as some walked towards that direction and others steered clear.

Jisung didn’t want to jump to his conclusions but his detective instincts were telling him something he hoped wasn’t true.

“We’re on our way to the Ferris Wheel… why?”

“You better come quick… There’s been another murder.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung hated his instincts sometimes but at least he wasn’t shocked when he saw the crowd that had formed in front of the Ferris Wheel.

There were news people everywhere, setting up cameras and reporting what was happening live.

Minho and Jisung ran up to Chan who was talking to a news reporter. The woman looked angry beyond words and Chan looked like he was trying to calm her down, despite looking just as mad.

“Chan Hyung!” Jisung called.

Chan turned around and sighed in relief.

“There you two are.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

The news reporter glanced at the two, then back at Chan.

“Your brothers?” She asked.

“Ah, no, just Jisung.” Chan said, gesturing to Jisung. “Changbin’s in the crowd.”

Jisung waved slightly, smiling at the stranger.

She smiled back, however forced due to the current situation.

“Hi, I’m Park Jihyo.”

“Han Jisung.” He said, reaching forward to shake her hand.

She didn’t make eye contact as they shook hands. Jisung thought she must be shy.

“And you?” She asked Minho.

“Lee Minho.” Minho shook her hand as well before turning to Chan.

“Where’s everyone else? And did you take a look at the scene?”

“Felix, Changbin, and Jeongin are trying to defuse the crowd and calm some people down. Hyunjin is talking to the operator and some other people who were on the ride when it happened. And Seungmin is at the scene. I haven’t seen it myself, but why don’t you two go ahead and join Seungmin.”

“Ok, see you later.” Jisung said.

Chan waved and went back to talking to Jihyo, as the two pushed their way through the crowd, finally making it to the Ferris Wheel.

The ferris wheel cart that was closest to the ground was open and Jisung could barely make out a woman slumped over in her seat, blood covering the front of her shirt. The far window was broken as if it had been punched through.

Jisung sighed heavily and shook his head as he walked inside the cramped space, glancing at Seungmin who was taking pictures and frowning in concentration.

“Ah, Jisung, you’re here. I could really use your help.”

Jisung knew the boy meant  _ supernatural _ help and he nodded, just about to reach out and touch the wall closest to him when he realized that Minho was still standing just outside.

For whatever reason, Jisung didn’t feel comfortable revealing his powers to anyone. The few people who knew either knew by accident, like Seungmin and Jeongin, or because he trusted them with his life, like his brothers and Felix.

And so Jisung hesitated, stopping his hand in midair.

Seungmin seemed to notice his hesitance as he glanced over at Minho and smiled.

“Ah, you should probably let Hyunjin know you’re here, Minho.” Seungmin said. “He should be around there somewhere, talking to the operator.”

He gestured to the right and Minho nodded.

“Yeah, I should probably help him with that.” Minho said, walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Seungmin turned to Jisung and nodded.

“Do your thing.” He said, smiling slightly.

Jisung nodded and finally let his hand touch the wall, his mind delving into the past of what had happened in the cart.

<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>

_ A man sat in the farthest corner from the door. _

_ At least, the figure looked like a man. _

_ It was hard to tell, since the face was hidden with a mask and the person was wearing a large black hoodie. _

_ Still, most people would write the person off as a man because of the height and build. _

_ The woman came in looking like she had been crying for days. _

_ She came in alone and slumped into the opposite corner from the man, letting her jet black hair cover her face slightly. _

_ Soft sobs filled the air as the woman began to cry again and the man sighed audibly. _

_ “Why do you cry…?” He muttered, his voice deep and soft. _

_ The woman hiccuped and glanced at the man through her hair before shrugging. _

_ “I’m all alone. No one cares for me.” _

_ “I’m sure that’s not true.” _

_ The voice sounded strangely mocking instead of comforting. _

_ The woman sighed and shook her head. _

_ “It is, but it’s my own fault. I was a bad person and got arrested. My mother was already sick and my father had a heart attack. Both were dead by the time I got out. And then my husband recently ran off with some other woman he was seeing when I was in prison. If I had any kids, I’m sure they would leave me too…” _

_ The man stayed silent for a few seconds while the woman kept crying. _

_ “I suppose it’s all my fault.” She muttered. “My karma… I wronged many people, some of which probably hate me in silence.” _

_ At that statement, the man sat up a little straighter as if he was one of the people she was talking about. _

_ “That’s all very sad. That you’re all alone…” The man stated. _

_ The woman simply nodded silently. _

_ “But…” The man said. “Do you know what’s sadder?” _

_ The woman merely shook her head, too sad to speak. _

_ “The fact that… There’s no one who will miss you when you’re gone…” _

_ The woman looked up, frowning in confusion. _

_ “Gone?” _

_ “Yes. Gone.” _

_ And with that, the man stood up and lunged towards her, pulling a knife out of nowhere and plunging it into her stomach. _

_ The woman’s scream was drowned out by the man’s maniacal laughter. He wrenched the knife out of the poor woman and dropped it, kicking it under the seat. _

_ He turned and punched through the plastic window behind him, jumping out and running off. _

<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>

Jisung opened his eyes, shocked by what he had just seen as he moved his hand away.

He had seen worse things before, but something about that woman had been familiar.

He had seen her before recently, but he didn’t know her.

Who could she be?

He took a step back, faltering a bit when his head spun slightly. He blinked hard and shook his head to clear the dizziness, before turning to face Seungmin, who was standing there, staring at him expectantly.

“Anything useful?” He asked.

“Well…” Jisung began. “For one, it was definitely the same dude who killed Minhyuck.” 

Seungmin nodded as if he had expected that.

“And also, the weapon is under the seats.”

“Oh?” Seungmin glanced down just as Jisung bent down to peer under the seats.

Sure enough, there was a bloody knife lying there, kicked aside hastily.

“He left his weapon again…” Seungmin muttered.

“ _ And  _ witnesses…. Well, kind of. Not sure if anyone saw it.” Jisung said as he stood back up, knife in hand.

He handed it to Seungmin, wincing when a spark of pain shot through his head.

He shook his head once more, this time pressing a hand against his head as if that would make it act normal.

Seungmin glanced at him as he took the knife.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Ugh, yeah, my head is just bothering me for some reason.” Jisung muttered. “That’s what I get for not sleeping last night.”

Seungmin cracked a grin but it fell as soon as it appeared as Jisung was hit with another dizzy spell, stumbling backwards slightly.

Seungmin reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist, even though Jisung had already steadied himself against the wall.

“Ugh, I’m fine, I swear.” Jisung said, standing straight again.

“Are you sure? Is this normal?” Seungmin asked, worriedly.

Jisung frowned slightly as he realized it  _ wasn’t _ normal. 

Normally, if he’d had a terrible night, his head would feel heavy the whole day, but it wouldn’t hurt and he definitely wouldn’t get dizzy…

And now, come to think of it, he was feeling just fine before using his power…

“Does this have anything to do with your psychometry?” Seungmin asked. “Like a side effect or something?”

“I’m… actually not sure.” Jisung muttered. “But don’t worry too much. I’ll just ask Changbin what’s up. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Seungmin didn’t seem so sure but he reluctantly let go of Jisung’s wrist and turned back to the scene.

“Alright then, hope you get better…” He said as he bent forward to pick up something from the seat. “By the way, I found her driver’s license in her purse.”

Seungmin held up the card to show Jisung. Jisung’s eyes settled on the woman’s picture. 

She looked younger and was smiling brightly, making Jisung’s heart sink a little as he thought of her last moments.

He moved his gaze to read her name and stepped back in shock. He stared at Seungmin, eyes wide, unable to believe it. Now Jisung knew why the woman looked so familiar.

“What?” Seungmin asked, confused as he glanced at the card too, wondering what he had missed.

Just at that moment, Chan walked up to them, standing outside the ferris wheel car.

“Hey, did you guys find anything?”

Jisung sighed and stepped out, Seungmin following him.

“Well, one of our main suspects just got knocked off the list.”

“What? Really?” Chan asked.

“Yup. That woman inside is Choi Jooyeon.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall liked that!  
> I'm going to be taking a break from this again so i can give my other fics attention...  
> hopefully i wont take too long to come back...  
> BUT ANYWAYS  
> thx so much everyone for all the love and support uv given this fic. ik its been rough for us stays but lets focus on our boys and give them the love they deserve! bye kiddos! <3
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


	7. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW its been months...  
> the good news is this is my last week of college and then i get a month off so YAY  
> MORE TIME TO WRITE!!  
> HAVE FUN W THIS YALL

The party obviously ended sooner than expected, but Felix didn’t seem upset in the slightest.

If he wasn’t already a doctor, Jisung thought he’d make an amazing detective with the way he put all his emotions aside, a serious expression on his face as they discussed what had just happened.

The eight of them had ended up in Felix’s living room, sitting around and talking about the crime scene.

“We better question the other two as soon as possible.” Hyunjin stated, a perpetual frown on his face. 

“But Nam Seojun is out of the country right now.” Chan said.

“There’s no way he could have done it, unless of course, he’s using that as his alibi.” Jisung stated.

“Choi Jooyeon…” Felix muttered. “Why was she a suspect again?”

“She was arrested for breaking into Lee Minhyuck’s home at some point.” Seungmin said. “She was very hostile towards him all the time.”

“Guys…” Minho muttered suddenly, immediately catching everyone’s attention.

The boy had been silent for a long time, frantically searching for something on his phone.

“Here it is.” He sighed, leaning forward and turning his phone to face everyone.

Jisung leaned forward and hummed, nodding in understanding.

“That’s right. Choi Jooyeon was also an author. A murder mystery writer.” He said, as he took Minho’s phone, taking a closer look at the webpage.

“She wrote a novel called  _ The Circus Reaper _ last year. Her death played out the exact same way, so it’s definitely the same guy who killed Lee Minhyuck.” Minho explained.

“Why kill a main suspect though? Aren’t they just narrowing this down for us?” Changbin asked.

Even the detectives of the group seemed stumped, sighing and shaking their heads.

“There must be a reason. Was there anyone who had a grudge against her?” Chan asked.

“The only person who could have had a grudge against her would have been Lee Minhyuck, but he already died.” Hyunjin muttered.

“It could have been someone who wanted revenge for Minhyuck?” Jeongin said uncertainly.

“In which case there would be two killers… Maybe there’s a copycat?” Seungmin wondered.

Jisung shook his head at that, handing the phone back to Minho.

“I doubt that.” He said. “The method of killing is way too specific and even if there was a copycat, they’d never be able to perfectly replicate it. She died according to her novel, no one else was killed, and the weapon was left on purpose. I still think it’s the same person. The only thing we have to figure out now is who would wanna kill these two and why…”

Chan sighed and stood up, gesturing for his brothers to get up as well.

“Right now I’m thinking we might have to knock our other two suspects off the list and figure this out again.” He sighed. 

“I still think it’s a good idea to interrogate them anyways.” Minho said, rising as well, prompting everyone else to stand. “Even if they’re not the killer, they both at least knew Lee Minhyuck personally. Maybe they know something we don’t.”

“Hmm, true.”

After that, the conversation slowly died out, everyone saying bye to one another and getting ready to head back home.

As Jisung gave Felix one last hug, he sighed internally, wondering when they could finally have a birthday party that wasn’t tainted by worry and sorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisung winced slightly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, wondering why his head was still bothering him. He slumped down onto the couch, wondering if he should ask Changbin about it right now or when he woke up.

He glanced up, watching as his brothers muttered their good nights to each other, looking like they were both ready to collapse into their beds.

Grinning slightly, he decided it wasn’t a very pressing matter. As it was, Jisung himself wasn’t keen on having a long winded medical conversation with his brother when he’d rather be sleeping.

Rising from the couch, he told his brothers good night, grinning at the half hearted replies, and went to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Darkness… _

_ The dream always started that way but as soon as he was enveloped in the silent darkness, Jisung knew something was different. _

_ It was the same dream, he knew that. _

_ It was unfair that he had to go through it all over again just a day later. _

_ When would he be able to enjoy a dreamless sleep? _

_ But even as he thought this, a strange anticipation consumed him. _

_ The dream was the same but something was different. _

_ Despite this being the first time he felt something like this, he knew what it meant. _

_ He had remembered something… _

_ <>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<> _

_ “Jisung!” _

_ There was the voice. The soft, feminine voice, that suddenly sounded so much more frantic and panicked. _

_ Standing in front of him was a woman with big eyes and a youthful face, contorted in fear as she gripped his shoulders. _

_ “Jisung, stay here! I’ll come back but stay here for now!” _

_ Jisung was too shocked to say anything and just stared back at the girl with fearful eyes. _

_ “Jisung please say something! Do you understand me?” _

_ Jisung shook himself out of the trance. _

_ Unlike the several times he had this dream before, he wasn’t watching his younger self, he was watching through his eyes. _

_ He felt everything his 14 year old self felt on the day his parents died. _

_ The fear was hard to shake but he finally nodded numbly and forced the words out. _

_ “Yes, Noona…” _

_ Noona? He had an older sister? _

_ The girl dropped her head, very clearly trying to mask her tears as she let go of the boy. _

_ “Noona will be back. I promise.”  _

_ And with that, she dashed out the front door. _

_ For a few seconds, Jisung just stared after her, a wave of helplessness washing over him. _

_ And then he gasped, turning around and running into the kitchen where an older woman lay, blood dripping from her lips. _

_ The memory got blurry again, his desperate cries muffled as he begged the woman to wake up. _

_ Then the cries became clear, shocking Jisung to the core. _

_ “Mom! Please wake up! What happened?! Please don’t do this!” _

_ If this was his mom, then who was the other woman who had died with his dad? _

_ All his assumptions were slowly being proven wrong. _

_ She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the boy, before speaking. _

_ Jisung strained his ears to hear the name of the killer, but once again, the memory blurred, frustration consuming him as the name fell on deaf ears. _

_ “… -did this to me. He’s after you now… Run away. Run as fast as you can. Find your sister and run, ok…? Do you understand…?” _

_ Jisung didn’t have to pretend when his 14 year old self shook his head and cried desperately. _

_ “No I don’t! Please, are you sure it was-...? ... -would never! Why did this have to happen?!” _

_ But his mother couldn’t respond. _

_ <>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<> _

_ “I will get us out of here, I promise.” _

_ Jisung glanced at his sister, helplessness consuming him. _

_ His sister had been his only chance of escape from the unfamiliar basement he’d been thrown into, but not an hour had passed before the door opened suddenly and his sister was thrown in as well. _

_ She had screamed and yelled and pounded on the door relentlessly but eventually gave up when she saw the way it was affecting her little brother. _

_ With every second that passed, the hopeless feeling in his heart only grew. _

_ Why did this have to happen? _

_ His mother was dead and he didn’t know why or what he was supposed to do now. _

_ “Jisung, look at me.” _

_ His sister put her hands on his shoulders, demanding attention. _

_ Jisung slowly looked up at his sister, his eyes tearful and pleading. _

_ “Jisung…” She muttered, and suddenly something changed in her gaze. _

_ Her eyes became hard and determined, almost dangerous. _

_ Jisung was far too traumatized to really care. He just gazed at her, silently pleading. _

_ He didn’t even know what he was pleading for. _

_ An explanation? _

_ To make it all go away? _

_ Simply to get them out of the basement? _

_ “I think… I can get us out of here, Jisung.” She said suddenly. _

_ Jisung still didn’t respond, but he felt the slightest spark of hope in his heart. _

_ “But… I’m gonna have to do something really dangerous… I… might not come back to you-” _

_ “No.” _

_ The girl seemed surprised when Jisung finally spoke, desperation in his voice. _

_ “No, not you too. That guy’s a psychopath, I won’t let you die too, I can’t-” _

_ “Jisung.” His sister said, gently. “Ok, how about I promise to come back? I can’t promise when, but I promise I’ll come back.” _

_ Jisung shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. _

_ “You think I don’t know what that means? I’m not an idiot! You can’t risk your life like this!” _

_ “I’m sorry, Jisung… But one of us should get out safely at least…” _

_ At this point, Jisung knew arguing wasn’t going to do anything. Despite how much he hated it, he knew his sister was right. This was the only way. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying to follow her while she walked into enemy territory. _

_ “Fine…” He conceded. “But you have to promise to come back!” _

_ “Of course…” And with that, the girl brought him forward, embracing him in her arms. _

_ Jisung melted into the embrace, finally letting the rest of his tears fall as he rested his cheek against her shoulder. _

_ “Noona…” He whispered sorrowfully. “What are we gonna do…?” _

_ She didn’t respond, but instead began running her fingers through the boy’s hair gently. _

_ Jisung relaxed slightly before tensing suddenly as a sharp pain traveled through his head. _

_ Internally, Jisung wondered if he was waking up and his headache was making itself known. But… Why would his past self be experiencing this? _

_ “Sis, wha-” His question broke off into a pained scream as the pain shot through him once more. He tried to push himself away from her but his entire body suddenly felt numb. _

_ Sighing, the girl pushed him away herself, staring as the boy winced and held his head in his hands. _

_ His vision was slowly getting blurry but he lifted his gaze to hers once more as she stared back sorrowfully. _

_ The memory was starting to blur again, but Jisung definitely felt a stab of betrayal before his sister spoke again. _

_ “I'm sorry, Sungie….” She whispered. “I have to go. I'll find you someday, I promise.” _

_ And with that, she got up and ran up the stairs, leaving the bewildered boy behind. _

_ <>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<>/<> _

When Jisung’s eyes flew open involuntarily, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

As troubling as the dream has been, this was the first time he had been spared the gruesome scene of his parents death.

Well, one of his parents…

Apparently, his mother died first…

But then who was the other woman who died with his dad…?

Jisung winced as his head twinged in pain suddenly, as if reminding him that it was still intent on bothering him.

Groaning in frustration, Jisung lifted his arms, using his sweaty palms to push the blankets off him. He turned on his side, staring at the wall for a few seconds, frown growing deeper as his headache and endless questions persisted.

He tried closing his eyes and falling asleep again, but the pounding in his head was relentless, demanding his attention.

Sighing heavily, he realized he definitely wasn’t going back to bed anytime soon.

Might as well go out and stare at the moon again.

The thought depressed him for some reason, but he stood on tired legs all the same and trudged out of his room.

He soon found that he was too tired to move at all and ended up collapsing on the living room couch.

He sighed, staring at the blank TV screen in front of him and thought hard about what he had just seen.

He had an older sister.

Was she still out there? Or had she died?

His past self seemed pretty convinced that she wouldn’t make it out alive.

Jisung sighed, shaking his head sharply and dropping it in his hands.

_ He had a sister. _

_ That meant there was someone else out there who might know what happened that night. _

_ Where could she be? _

_ If she’s still alive, why didn’t she come back all these years? _

_ What- _

“What now?”

Jisung flinched violently, as a gasp left him at the sound of Changbin’s voice. He glanced up staring at him wide eyed, a hand over his heart.

“What the hell, Hyung…?” He muttered.

Changbin chuckled sheepishly, taking a small step back.

“Yikes, sorry about that. Are you ok?”

Jisung sighed, dropping his gaze and steadying his breathing.

“Oh yeah, totally didn’t almost have a heart attack.”

“Ah, sorry…” Changbin muttered in a small voice.

“It’s nothing…” Jisung sighed, thinking he should be used to this by now.

Changbin had a knack for knowing whenever one of his brothers was out of bed. He didn’t, however, know how to announce his presence without scaring the shit out of someone most of the time.

Changbin slowly creeped forward and sat down next to his younger brother before putting an arm around him.

“Is Chan Hyung asleep?” Jisung asked.

“Yup.” Changbin said. “He went to bed a couple hours ago.”

Jisung glanced at the clock. 5 AM. 

Of course, Chan had waited another few hours after going to his room before actually sleeping.

“What was it this time?” Jisung sighed.

“What else? He was trying to crack the case.”

“Did he find anything?”

“Only more solid evidence that Nam Seojun is definitely out of the country and couldn’t possibly have done it.”

Jisung sighed and shook his head.

“He finally went to sleep when I started helping him. He kept telling me to go to sleep but I said I wouldn’t unless he does.”

“Such a hypocrite…” Jisung said, laughing slightly.

Changbin grinned and nodded before turning to Jisung.

“And what about yourself? What are you doing up, kiddo?”

“I would sleep forever if I could…” Jisung sighed. “It was that dream again…”

“Ah…” Changbin sighed in pity. “Was it really?”

Jisung understood why Changbin was asking. Normally, every time he had the dream, he would have an extreme reaction and would be inconsolable for at least a few hours. Even the least extreme reaction would make him upset for at least an hour before he got around to doing anything.

This time though, he didn’t seem too bothered compared to how he would normally react.

“Yeah but… it cut off before the end…”

“Ah, I see…” Changbin said, his voice understanding. “Wanna talk about it?”

Normally, Jisung would always say no to this question since there was not much to talk about. He had already told the boys what happened in his dream the first time he had it and it never changed.

But now, something was definitely different.

“Yes, actually…” Jisung responded.

Changbin perked up at that, his eyes curious, despite the slight frown on his face.

“It was pretty much the same but I… Remembered something.”

Changbin raised his eyebrows in surprise and didn’t say anything for some time.

“What was it…?” He asked finally.

“I had a sister… An older one… she was the one in the beginning who told me to stay where I was. And the one in the end who said she’d find me.”

Changbin let out a surprised breath, leaning back.

“I suspected something like this… there’s obviously three different women in the dream. But… if she is your sister… why hasn’t she come back to find you…?”

“I know right, I was thinking the same thing.” Jisung said. “Maybe she… isn’t alive anymore.”

“Possible… but we should definitely look into this at some point.”

“Yeah, maybe after the case.”

Changbin nodded, both knowing far too well that it was a bad idea to get involved in two mysteries at once.

“We’ll find her if she’s still out there.” Changbin promised, his voice firm as he stood.

Jisung knew what that meant. If Changbin was standing, it meant he was about to herd him back to bed.

“Wait, Hyung. There’s one more thing I wanted to ask you.”

“Hm?”

“Yesterday… at the six flags… I was using my power to help Seungmin out and… My head started spinning and hurting like crazy. It actually still hurts now. Seungmin thought it might have something to do with my psychometry so I thought I’d ask you.”

Changbin frowned and slowly sat back down.

He pressed the back of his hand against Jisung’s forehead, his frown growing deeper.

“Your temperature seems normal.” He muttered. “You said it’s still hurting?”

Jisung nodded.

“And how are you feeling otherwise? Does your body hurt anywhere?”

“Well, I just feel exhausted.”

“And back in the Ferris Wheel?”

“I felt fine, it was just my head.”

Changbin hummed and nodded.

“I think it’s too early to say it’s a side effect of your psychometry. Keep me updated though. And if it keeps hurting, we’ll drop by my office.”

“Ok.” Jisung said, smiling.

That was such a Changbin answer. He knew he’d say that.

But he was glad his brother knew now so he wouldn’t worry about it alone.

Changbin stood again and ruffled Jisung’s hair, smiling.

“Go to bed now, kiddo. In the morning, we should let Chan know about your sister and your headache.”

“Mhm.” Jisung agreed, letting his brother herd him back to his room.

“Night Hyung. Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall liked that!
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
